


Tallies

by JensenAckles13



Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Arc Reactor, Fluff, Loki Loves Tony's Brain, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masterbation, Odin's A+ Parenting, True Love, sort of, tally marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AU in which every time a person falls in love, a red line like a tally mark appears on their wrist"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tallies

**Author's Note:**

> http://lover-of-the-green-eyed-god.tumblr.com/post/114808117482/my-happy-little-lester-thefandomphoenix
> 
> Prompt from this post

 

Tony gently thumbed at the single scarred mark along his wrist, eyes absently gazing at the half empty bottle of whiskey sitting on the bar in front of him.

 

“Man of Iron!” a loud, booming voice called to him from the balcony, startling him from his thoughts of Pepper.

 

“Point Break!” he called cheerily as the blond lumbered in and clutched him in a rib shattering hug.

 

“You are prepared for your travel to Asgard, yes?” Thor asked excitedly, blue eyes wide and happy, entire form practically buzzing with pent up energy.

 

“How many poptarts did you have this time, big guy?” he asked with a raised brow.

 

“A mere two boxes, my friend!” the blond said happily before grabbing Tony’s bags from the floor and practically skipping out to the balcony.   
Before he left, Tony knocked back the rest of his drink, before following the hulking god out to the balcony, where the god tipped his head back and shouted “Hiemdal!” at the sky.

 

After a moment of nothing, the sky looked like it had been ripped open and stars had fallen to earth, and then they were swallowed by the Bifrost. Unlike last time _(which ended in him sprawled on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge puking his guts out)_ , he kept his eyes firmly shut.   
He only opened them when he took his first stumbling steps on the bridge; the vertigo took a minute to go away, and he was still a bit shaky, but other than that, he was perfectly fine.

 

Once again, his breath was taken by the sheer size and beauty of Asgard; it was so overwhelming, that the first time he came, he felt like he couldn’t breathe in the _openness_ of it.

 

“You are well, my friend?” Thor asked, looking down at him with worried eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. So, what was it you said yesterday? Something about a brother of yours?”

 

And just like that, Thor was back to his usual giddy self, grabbing him around the waist and _throwing_ him onto the horse waiting for him before he even had time to remember that he _hated_ horses. Before he could utter a single word of complaint, they were racing down the bridge and Tony was clinging for dear life to the overly-large horses mane.

 

They galloped to a stop outside the palace, where Tony laid eyes on a young god in green and gold leather and metal, slimmer and more casual than Thor’s _(if metal and leather could ever be considered casual)_ , with silky black hair to _die_ for falling just past his shoulders, and legs Tony could climb for miles, clad in too tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, and a deep emerald tunic that fell open halfway down his chest, giving tantalizing glimpses of flawless marble skin. The god’s arms were covered in long sleeves, golden vambraces intricately designed hiding his forearms, his hands folded regally behind his back.   
And those eyes…gods, don’t even get Tony _started_.   
They were a deep, sparkling emerald that shone with mischief, and Tony lost himself in them for a moment before he shook his head, scratching at his faintly itching wrist, and smiled a wide, cocky smile before _those thoughts_ could come.

 

“You must be the younger brother, though I don’t think I can comfortably say _younger_ when you’re probably a thousand years older than me,” Tony said as he hopped unsteadily off his horse; luckily, he had plenty of practice landing in totally badass ways, so he managed to save his dignity and even add a bit of grace in his footwork, landing silently on the balls of his feet, letting his knees take the impact and his muscles coil. So, okay, maybe he was showing off but he was, quite literally, in the presence of gods; he had to do _something_ to save his image.

 

“And you must be the mortal,” the god replied with a careless shrug. “Strange, I thought you would be taller.”

 

“Funny,” Tony replied with narrowed eyes. “I thought you’d be stronger.” He motioned to Thor and patted one of his large biceps. “Oh well, guess we can’t always get what we want.”   
Thor laughed, this deep rumbling thing.

 

“Man of Iron, this is my brother, Loki. Loki, this is Tony Stark of Midgard!”   
Gods, why couldn’t everyone be like Thor? When Thor said your name, it made you feel important, like maybe you weren’t alone.

 

“I think it’s safe to say we established this already, brother,” Loki drawled in a bored voice, now gazing at the nails of one hand like he had something much better he could be doing.   
Uncomfortable, Tony’s fingers moved of their own accord to his chest, tapping absently against the glass of the arc reactor- and that certainly drew the god’s attention from his black painted nails to Tony’s fingers and, more importantly, his glowing chest.   
Loki stepped closer, moving right into his personal space to look at the glow through Tony’s shirt with widened, curious eyes.

 

“By the Norns…” the other god breathed, before abruptly straightening, taking Tony’s hand and suddenly they were no longer with Thor, but in the gardens- Queen Frigga’s gardens, if Tony remembered correctly.

 

“Um,” Tony said eloquently, staring around dumbfounded because _that_ was certainly a small detail Thor failed to tell him. “Magic?”

 

“Never mind that,” Loki said irritably. “Tell me about this.” The god turned his eyes to Tony’s even as he tapped a long finger against the glass of the reactor through his shirt.   
Immediately, Tony got defensive, taking a hasty step back; no one who was that adamant to learn about the reactor ever meant good.

 

“It’s personal,” he snapped. “Like I’m sure whatever reason you hate Thor is.”   
Loki tensed at that, now stepping back and looking down his nose at Tony.

 

“I do not hate him. He is my brother; how could I?”

 

“I dunno how _anyone_ could hate Thor, really. Maybe he’s the golden child; maybe mommy and daddy never paid you any attention. Maybe-” but before he could go any further, a hand was around his throat and shoving him hard against a tree, the bark scratching and likely bruising his back, the fingers around his throat just tight enough to make breathing difficult.   
And damn him, it sent a hot spark straight down to his cock.

 

“ _Do not speak so carelessly of things you know nothing of_ ,” Loki hissed lowly. “If you wish to keep your life, you will not speak of this again.” And then the hand was drawing back, as was Loki, who took a moment to look at Tony before understanding dawned in his face and a wicked gleam overtook his eyes.

 

“Ah,” the god said with a knowing smirk. “I will admit, I had not expected this of you.”

 

“Yeah, well….” Tony muttered, shifting against the uncomfortable ache of arousal and the pinch of pain as his half hard cock pushed against the zipper of his jeans _(terrible time to go commando, Stark)_.

 

“You _do_ appear to have a problem on your hands. I’ll leave you to it, then,” the god said with a smile, before disappearing all together.

 

Tony jerked off in the Queen’s gardens with Loki’s name on his lips.

 

*

 

It had to be at least three in the morning, but Tony wasn’t sleeping; no, he was frantically drawing blueprints on the back of a book he’d been given from Thor because _holy fuck,_ he was going to build his own Bifrost.

 

In his science addled mind, he didn’t hear the knock on his door, nor did he hear it open and shut or the soft footsteps on the floor.   
No, he didn’t realize anyone was in the room until he smelled the familiar, peppermint and after-the-rain smell of Loki, leaning over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

 

“Gah!” he cried, falling out of his chair in his surprise, the rather large and heavy leather-bound book falling after him and right into his stomach, knocking the air from him and leaving him panting for breath and glaring at the amused god for all he was worth.

 

“Troubles?” Loki asked with an innocent, wide eyed expression and Tony huffed as he clambered back to his feet.

 

“None, until you arrived,” he grumbled to himself. If anything, Loki’s smile only widened and he made himself at home on Tony’s chair. Huffing, Tony dragged over another and set the heavy book back on the table with a loud thump.

 

“I have come to speak with you about that,” Loki said after a moment of silently studying each other, pointing to Tony’s glowing chest. “I understand I was a bit…much, earlier. I spoke with my brother and he told me, in quite heavy details, what that was and how you acquired it. However, being the oaf that he is, he couldn’t tell me _what_ it is, only that you built it and it keeps you alive. Something about shrapnel, yes? You see, Mr. Stark, I believe this could be the start of a _beautiful_ friendship; but you do not have to share your secrets alone. In return, I will tell you what, exactly, it is that you hold in your chest.”   
Narrowing his eyes in thought, Tony gazed at the god for a moment before nodding.

 

“Simply put, it’s an electromagnet that keeps little metal shards from getting to my heart. I guess, to understand this, I’d have to start with good ol’ dad….”

 

*

 

Forty-five minutes and two glasses of Asgardian wine later, Loki had finished describing to him that not only was Tony’s reactor a new element and a revolutionary piece of technology, even on Asgard, he had, essentially, recreated the Tesseract and _miniaturized_ it. Recreated and miniaturized one of the most deadly, powerful things in the universe.

 

And then came the second shocker of the night.   
When Tony was stripping out of his jacket and shoving his sleeves up his arms, he noticed something- a clean, new black tally mark alongside the scarred one already there. He stared at it with wide eyes, poking at it and even trying to rub it off, just to be sure.   
When that didn’t work, he hurried over to Loki and practically ripped the vambraces from the protesting god’s arms, shoving the sleeves up and staring wide eyed at the hundreds of scars and the single black tally mark along his arm.   
Loki stared at it in equal parts shock and pain, before those two things morphed into a genuinely happy smile.

 

“I will admit, I hadn’t expected _this_ either…however, I’m not entirely surprised. Once I saw how brilliant that mind of yours is….” The god shook his head and trailed off, turning those eyes of his to Tony’s. Tony’s, however, couldn’t leave the scars marring Loki’s otherwise flawless skin.

 

“You poor thing…” Tony whispered, taking Loki’s hand and gently running his fingertips across the slightly raised scars.

 

“I do not need your pity,” Loki said mildly, though is eyes never strayed towards his exposed wrists. Swallowing and shaking his head, Tony pulled the god’s sleeves back down.

 

“No, I don’t suppose you do.” And with that, he grabbed the god’s face in both hands and pressed his lips to Loki’s- it was hot, wet; all clashing teeth and heat and god, it was perfect.

 

“Didn’t think I’d feel this again,” Tony gasped against the god’s mouth as Loki stood and hitched Tony up, forcing him to wind his legs around the god’s hips lest he fall. “Guess I shouldn’t complain, though. Only lost one.”

 

“Do not make the mistake of thinking losing one is any easier than losing a hundred, Anthony,” Loki replied softly, pressing Tony down into the silk sheets of the bed.

 

“But-”

 

“By the Norns, Anthony; do you _ever_ stop talking?” Before Tony could respond, Loki’s soft, _perfect_ lips were pressed to his again, and there were hands tugging off his clothes and cool fingertips tweaking his nipples and lips latched to his neck and my _god_ , the things that tongue could do.   
He’d already lost the ability to think, let alone form coherent thoughts, so for the first time in a long time, he just let go and gave in, simply letting himself feel.

 

*

 

When Tony woke up the next morning, there was an octopus hugging him. No, no, not an octopus. Loki, with his stupidly long limbs and there was hair in his eyes and the blankets were somewhere on the floor, which was sort of terrible because Loki’s skin was _cold_ , and there was a face mashed into his neck and Tony couldn’t remember a time when he’d _ever_ been this happy.   
They’d only just met, sure, but it was such a Tony thing to do, and he already loved his god so much more than he thought possible, especially after Pepper.

 

Burying his face in Loki’s hair, he whispered softly,

 

“I love you, Loki,” even as he ran the pads of his thumbs along the scars marring Loki’s wrists.

 

“Love you too, Anthony,” Loki mumbled sleepily into his neck, shifting just enough that he could press a lazy kiss to Tony’s lips.

 

For the first time in a long time, Tony Stark was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it got shitty at the end. Hope you enjoyed anyways!


End file.
